Thestrals
by purplepuppy216
Summary: Harry will be powerful and talented but he will not be god. Harry will be a Metamorphmagus. Ships are not decided yet. There may be some Dumbledore/Ron/Molly bashing. Better description inside. Rating may go up as story goes on...ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Story Expectations:**

As of this point this story may or may not be a horcrux story, I have not decided yet where it will end though I can tell you that they will not be doing that horrid camping for ninety percent of a book as J. did in book seven. Harry will also not be incompetent, he will be able to make decisions for himself but this will not be a god harry story but Harry will be powerful magically and he will be smart. He will not be all powerful.

Harry will have some innate abilities and his raw magical power to start with is a lot but the rest Harry will have to work for. He will not be making stupid life choices but he will have bad luck occasionally as we all do at some point.

We must remember that at this point in time Harry is going from a baby to when in Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This book will end when Harry's first year ends, at that point I will start book two.

In this series Harry will be a Metamorphmagus, because of this decision I will regress Tonks's age to be the same as Harry's so that he will have some connection to that side of him magically, he will not feel alone in that aspect. I have also not yet decided whether or not this story will be Harry- Tonks or Harry- Ginny or Harry- Luna shipping, though I probably will have decided by the time I start posting the chapters.

There may be some Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley bashing. Sorry for those that don't like it but I feel that if I am to have a Harry Potter who does not let himself be manipulated then Albus and Molly must be bashed, at least somewhat (not sure to what extent yet), and if Harry is to be smart then Ronald must be bashed because Ron is not motivated and he is all too rash, they may still be friends but not best friends as he will inevitably drag Harry down some idiotic paths.

While I do like Gryffindor Harry, this story will not be that. I have seen too many stories like that and I would like to do something different. I would be putting up a poll to decide which house to put him in but I seem to already have my heart set on one, you will find out at the Sorting.

 **Blanket Disclaimer For Whole Book:**

I do not own any of the character's from the books though the characters that are not of her creation are mine and some aspects of the character's personalities are mine as well as some pairings. If a plot idea shows up in the book, it is not mine...USE YOUR COMMON SENSE PEOPLE!

 **On To The Story:**

* * *

 **(November 1, 1981)**

* * *

In the doorway of one number four Privet Drive a tall, thin woman was standing, furious. Why must it be her life that was tainted by this strangeness. The woman who was in the opening of the house frowned, marring her seemingly kind face, which was at the end of an abnormally long neck, sitting under bleach blonde hair done in a way reminiscent of the fifties.

Petunia Dursley was mortified. Absolutely, positively appalled. Her cloudy brown eyes were shining with disgust at what had just transpired.

The entire street had seen the freakish man at her door. All of the nosey- parkers in the neighborhood, peering out of their windows … they would see everything!

In all his freakishness, The tall, gangly _person_ had the audacity to appear calm, and regal, as though it was a completely normal thing for such an abnormal man to be walking down an upstanding street like Privet Drive in those strange clothes... _robes_ were what her trollup of a sister called them. She shuddered.

The man had been wearing bright purple … robes … they seemed to be of velvet and silk and covered in silver moons and stars that seemed to _move_ and _swish_ as he walked or rather _glided_. He was just so weird with his long white beard that was kept tucked into his bright blue belt. That freak had no right to be here.

And on top of it all, he wanted to _talk_ to her. He had come to tell her that her freak of a sister and her skanky husband had gone and gotten themselves killed. Now Petunia was being forced to take care of their _disgusting spawn_ , her _sister's freak child_.

When Petunia looked at the child, _Harry_ , she felt a rush of hate push through her. The boy had the same infernal, unruly, somehow bright raven black hair as his father and when he opened his eyes she shrieked. They were the same as his mother's, a bright, brilliant emerald green. Her heart almost softened remembering how close she and Lily used to be, before Lily learned that she was a … no, Lily was awful, she _must_ remember that.

This was _not_ her child, it was not even _human_ in her eyes, and she would _not_ treat it as such. Maybe … maybe she could _force_ the freakishness out of him, the boy, he would _not_ become a … a … _wizard_. Not if she had anything to say about it.

Now she would just have to worry about Vernon killing the little monster, while she wouldn't mourn him, she didn't want to bring down the wrath of the wizarding world on her and her Vernon and her little Dudley.

 **-:-:-:-**

While Petunia was thinking of ways to stamp out the 'freakishness', on the other side of London a man was huddled in the corner of a dark, dank, musty living room in a one 12 Grimmauld Place. The man had pale skin and had long, shaggy, black hair that hung down to his shoulders. His clothes were disheveled and he had curled himself around an empty bottle of firewhiskey, a rather volatile liquor.

If you walked into the room and listened to the partial incoherency coming from him you would hear him mumbling " … so sorry … James … Lily … so sorry Harry … it's all my fault … I'm so sorry … "

Another man walked into the room with a blank look on his face. The sallowly pale man shook his head and ran his thin fingers through his light brown hair. "Sirius … _Sirius_ … HEY SIRIUS!"

The piss- artist, Sirius Black, looked up at the newcomer and hiccupped. "Hey Remus … I miss James."

Remus Lupin looked up and sighed, "Me too, and it's been less than twenty four hours."

"Where have you been Moony?" Sirius asked his apparent friend using a nickname that had been used since they had been twelve.

"I've been trying to get Dumbledore to tell me where he put Harry."

"Did you find out where the manipulative bastard put my godson?"

"Yes." Sirius perked up at the thought of seeing Harry again.

"Well then, let's go get the tyke."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Feel free to write reviews, I will do my best to answer them.

Feel free to post ideas, if I find them compliant with where I want this story to go I may incorporate them.

I will post chapters as they are finished.

-purplepuppy216


	2. Chapter 1: He Did WHAT?

**A/N:**

Thank you for favoriting, following, reading and reviewing.

My responses to the reviews are at the end of the chapter.

\- I would like to specifically thank all those who _favorited_ : Ice Dragon of the West, Yali, benjamindh, bevfan2, chrisc8706, lolol1991, skyjadeprincess, the psychotic bunny

\- I would like to specifically thank all those who _followed_ : Aria511, Arnold DeVillena, Cae-Leigh Anne, Force sensitive, Ice Dragon of the West, Lady Sanguina16, Luna Loki Lestrange, Mizuki-Neko, OwlEyes96, Sebastian Frost, TheJRose, Vicvau, Yali, chrisc8706, eremak, godcrusher123, growlatme, harryislife, iDrinkCoffee, katiebell1995, kenzie12c, lilygreennie, sachaelle, skyjadeprincess, teen4ife, the psychotic bunny, tigerjen89, vadim92v

* * *

 **Chapter 1: He Did WHAT?**

* * *

 **(June 1985)**

Petunia was happy, no, she was thrilled absolutely gleeful. Today was her baby's birthday, her little Diddykins, her Duddydums, he was turning five! Such a big boy!

Her sister- in- law Marjorie, Vernon called her Marge (she thought that it was a stupid nickname but she wasn't going to say anything because Vernon liked it), was staying with them for the big day. Petunia thought that Marge was a bit annoying, she was so bossy, everything had to be done just so or it was completely wrong. Marjorie did care about Dudley so decided that she should be happy that she was here. Marge was also uncomfortable around Harry so Dudley was sure not to be bothered by _the boy_.

Marge was aware of what her brother, Petunia and Dudley said about how the tiny fourth inhabitant of their home, Harry, was strange and how freakish things happened around him. She had always thought that he was strange, the child never got mad, infact he was always smiling at her in the most unnerving way, with his incredibly sharp, amazingly vivid verdant eyes. As if he knew all of her secrets, which was impossible he was only four years old after all. Still, the boy creeped her out so she was going to use the excuse of the nonexistent freak happenings to scare the child. It was odd that he lived in the cupboard under the stairs though.

Marjorie was also aware of the fact that Petunia disliked her. Well tough luck, Marge didn't like her either. She was much too skinny for her baby brother Vern, with her long horse- like neck and strange family members, like her no- good sister who spawned that eldritch child.

She decided to go downstairs and find some breakfast. She was getting hungry, she was used to eating a hearty dinner after all, and the night before she had been late in coming into Surrey so she missed dinner at her brother's.

Marge fastened the belt on her elephantine, marquee like pants in a large garish bow- the belt was sequenced. Once she was satisfied with how she looked she left the safety of the guest bedroom and walked to the stairs, the floor creaking the whole way underneath her fluffy pink bunny slippers. She waddled down the stairs and she smelt an enticing smell, the smell of perfect bacon and pancakes. It came wafting up to the second floor. Petunia must have learned how to cook, finally. Maybe now she wouldn't have to eat Petunia's charcoal like food, now it might actually be edible.

As she stepped into the kitchen she saw the creepy child standing at the stove. He was barely taller than the stove while standing on the tips of his toes. Harry had a large spatula in his very small hand and he was poking at the eggs in the skillet with a dazed look on his face.

"What are you doing boy? Why are you playing with our breakfast?" Marge screeched at Harry.

"I'm making breakfast." Harry answered in a breezy voice that seemed to float through the air in the room and almost seemed like windchimes. He turned toward her with a slight smile on his face and a vacant look in his eyes, almost as it he was watching another scene, something that was not physically in front of him at that moment.

Marge was freaked out so she whacked Harry on the shins with her cane. "Get away from the breakfast boy, you'll ruin it!"

Petunia came scampering into the kitchen, "What's going on in here? What did the boy do Marge?"

"He said that he was making breakfast! What if he had burned the house down?"

"Oh, he cooks our meals. The boy _has_ to be good for something." Petunia started to calm down.

Marge was shocked! "You let him near the stove unsupervised?" Petunia bristled at the comment on how she ran her household.

"Well, I wasn't about to cook myself when he could do it himself" Petunia glared at Marge and then turned to Harry, "Get back to work boy, we can't have Dudley's breakfast being late on his special day."

With that Petunia left the room and traveled into the living room where Dudley was rifling through a large stack of presents with wrapping paper flying through the air from having been ripped off of the packages of toys at an accelerated rate.

Harry just smiled and went back to cooking breakfast with the same bright smile and unfocused eyes.

 **-:-:-:-**

Sirius was fuming, all of the other inhabitants of the room could feel his magic crackling in the air around him. His dark inky hair was also rustling as though a breeze was blowing through the room, though it wasn't. He grey eyes were also hard, a strong contrast to their usual humor filled appearance.

It had been four years since the death of his best friend, James, and James's son was spirited off to only Merlin knows where, but apparently, Dumbledore said it was 'safe'. Like he could take that manipulative son of a bitch's words at face value. Sirius wanted to see his godson himself, and Dumbledore wouldn't tell him where he was.

It had been four years of methodically searching through the muggle neighborhoods of England only to find… nothing. Sirius was at wit's end, he had a meeting with Dumbledore every week since Harry had left the wizarding world to try to trick Dumbledore into telling him where he had hidden the child.

Sirius was exhausted, but that did not mean that he was going to stop searching. He had to keep searching

Why wouldn't Dumbledore just tell him where his goddamned godson was already!

Minerva McGonagall was also furious with Albus Dumbledore, it didn't matter that she had a bit of a crush on the old, white haired wizard. She thought of Lily and James Potter as her children and little baby Harry had been her grandson and she had been his honorary grandmother. She loved him, she had been the third person to hold him- not including his parents of course, but after Sirius and Remus.

Minerva had been trying to get Albus to slip up and say something as well as she spent more time with the stubborn bastard then anyone else. Not just because they had been dancing around each other for years but because he was the headmaster of 'Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' and she herself was the deputy headmistress. She was the one who he should be confiding in above anyone else, but no, he still did not seem to trust anyone with his secrets. She wished that he trusted her with this, but he didn't, it made her want to cry.

"Albus, please … please tell us where you've hidden the child, we need to know that he is alright … and don't just say he is like you've been doing for the last four years, we need to see for ourselves." Minerva would not be deterred.

Albus stood from his large, red, plush chair at his desk and walked over to the shelves where he had a multitude of silver colored instruments. They made constant whirring noises and occasionally emitted puffs of smoke. One of the instruments was a tall indiscriminate rotating tower and some resembled muggle magnification devices.

"You had your chance Minerva, I brought you with me when I placed him where he is."

"Then why don't I remember?" Her thick scottish baroque becoming even thicker with her distress. Sirius also looked shocked, Minera knew where Harry was!

"You don't remember because I Obliviated you." He said this all with the utmost of calm expressions on his face, as if that was something he did all the time, maybe he did, it was not like they would be able to remember if he obliviated them.

"YOU DID WHAT TO ME! _Why?_ "

"Because you did not approve of what I was doing and you wanted to tell Remus and Sirius where he was."

Sirius interjected here, "That's Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin to you Albus, you lost the right to call us by our first names the moment you wouldn't tell us where Harry was."

 **-:-:-:-**

Remus was looking haggard. He was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

Remus was sitting at the dining room table at Grimmauld Place, Sirius's house, which he had moved into about a year ago because he wasn't able to find work, he was a werewolf and apparently they weren't good enough to work.

Remus rather felt like he was back at Hogwarts and living in a dorm with his friends again, granted one of those friends was dead, James, and they were searching for his child, Harry, and the other was the one who killed their dead friend, Peter, but Sirius still played pranks on him.

It was a day before the full moon so Remus was not really up to going to the meeting with Albus and just getting mad at him. He decided that he was going to wait for Sirius to come home and tell him if anything changed with the situation.

Sirius came stomping into the house with steam practically flying out of his ears. "Did you know that that old sod told Minnie where he was keeping our little Pronglet!"

"WHAT?" _what?_ Remus's eyes shot wide

"Yeah, and then he obliviated her … the _bastard_. What gives him the right … We need to try something new … "

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to go to the Ministry, they have to have something on where he is."

"Let's go then."

 **(2 Days Later, After the Full Moon)**

Remus and Sirius were being let to a room by some some short red- haired secretary of the Department of Records. Being the head of the Black Family did have its perks, they were able to get into places they otherwise would not have been.

The two men had decided that the Ministry had to have some kind of lead on to where Harry was, Albus couldn't just do whatever he wanted … could he?

The door opened to a hall filled with filing cabinets. The freckled secretary smirked at the two of them and shut the door securely behind them, she knew that they were going to be in there for a _very_ long time.

Sirius sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Might as well get started … "

Remus just rolled his eyes and pulled out one of drawers, fingers skimming the files.

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

Arnold DeVillena\- Sorry to tell you this Arnold, but I just can't see Hermione in Hufflepuff. Of course she wants friends but her need for books and following the word of teachers if far more prominent in her thought process. Hermione is just too much of a bookworm at heart to be a Hufflepuff. I am of course not saying that a Hufflepuff cannot be bookish, but I mean that Hermione's grades and her academics are big part of that character and the character's development. Hermione is a character whose grades and academics are far more important to her than the opinions of others, at least in her first year of Hogwarts as she came from a situation where she was ostracized for her braininess and this carries over to her new school. She thinks that she is still being ostracized for her smarts but really she is avoided because of her standoffish nature. Thank you for your review, you were the first for this story and it made my day.

OwlEyes96\- Yes, this is going to be a Remus and Sirius raise Harry story...to an extent...you will have to wait and see what I mean by that. Thank you for your positive comments.

harryislife\- I was a fan of Harry and Ginny in canon but I do see what you mean about it being cliché. I am also leaning away from Harry- Ginny but I have not decided between Tonks or Luna yet, regardless, Tonks will still be regressed age wise in my story. Thank you for your comments, you made some interesting points.

* * *

 **Remember to Read and Review**

-purplepuppy216


End file.
